DoMerrick Hargan
DoMerrick Hargan is the Sixth Ranger of the Jungle Pride Rangers. Character History DoMerrick Hargan is the result of experimentation done by Malicon as overseen by Naveria. Nalia attempted to capture several Animarians and was able to find three subjects. These Animarians were then drained of their life essence to generate the powers for the captive DoMerrick to be infused with. Now called "The World", he is modified to be similar to a Ranger but with the ability to switch between or combine the three animal powers he has. Hazald suggests unleashing him to the Rangers just after they defeat King Mondo, and he successfully takes all the Jungle Pride Rangers down one by one using his various forms. Powers and Abilities ;Animarian Power :As a result of receiving Animarian power from three Animarians thanks to Malicon, DoMerrick gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities in order to fight as one of the Jungle Pride Rangers. :;Evil Sense ::As a result of receiving the Rhino Animarian's Animarian Power, DoMerrick now has sensitive hands that can sense evil through his sense of touch. He can tell how much evil is within the essence of others and decide how threatening they are based on the amount he senses. :;Enhanced Strength ::As a result of receiving a Rhino Animarian's power, DoMerrick's strength has been greatly enhanced. Using all his power, the PredaRanger can even lift an entire building. :;Mediumship ::DoMerrick can communicate with the spirits of the dead Animarians whose powers are inside of him. PredaRanger - Wolf Mode= Wolf Mode is one of the PredaRanger's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Animarian was drained and infused into DoMoerrick. To access this form he turns the cube on his Flash Morpher to the Wolf side activating his silver form and powers. In this form he has immense speed and prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal *Flash Morpher *Rod Blaster (blaster mode) Zords * Wolf CubeZord Attacks *'Preda Burst': The PredaRanger shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of the Wolf CubeZord. - Croc Mode= Croc Mode is one of the PredaRanger's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Animarian was drained and infused into DoMerrick. To access this form he turns the cube on his Flash Morpher to the Crocodile side activating his gold form and powers. In this form he is physically stronger and prefers to attack at close range. Arsenal *Flash Morpher *Rod Blaster (sword mode/staff mode) Zords * Croc CubeZord Attacks *'Preda Strike': The PredaRanger delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of the Crocodile CubeZord. - Pride Mode= With Pride Mode, the PredaRanger uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal *Flash Morpher *Rod Blaster Zords * Rhino CubeZord * Croc CubeZord * Wolf CubeZord Attacks *'Preda Crash': the PredaRanger charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. }} Notes * to be added Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Male Category:Black Ranger